The Mark of Fiery Legend/Chapter 1: The Spark of a New Beginning
The Spark of a New Beginning is the First Chapter of The Mark of Fiery Legend This page is under construction. Plot Valius is preparing to explore around the planet with Severina & Reius. While on the way, they accidentally come across strange look a likes during their first steps on their journey. Valius, Severina & Reius must investigate these strange clones & figuring out what is going on. Characters Heroes *Valius Avidracon *Reius Draganea *Flarius Draganea *Severina Zephyrius *Joshua Zephyrius *Chrysthine Castania *Aphthenton Emperiales *Chrysanthine Emperiales Neutral Villains *Clone Corp (Coming Soon) **Corporia (Male Leader) **4 Clones ***Unnamed Clone 1 (Male) ***Unnamed Clone 2 (Female) ***Unnamed Clone 3 (Female) ***Unnamed Clone 4 (Female) Participants *Spongebob100 *Josh the Hedgehog Rules Specific Rules Roleplay Prolouge: Essential Packing The sun rises up, for a brand new day. The sunlight beams with happiness & sunshine throughout the lands as we can see a familiar hybrid at the training grounds next to the home of the Dracofenixian Hybrid Warrior of the Fenix's Piñon, he is known as Valius Avidracon. He was seen packing up only the essentials like food, water, a tent in case they camp outside, a map, a compass & his trusty axe for self defence. "I believe that's everything. Now all I need to do now is to give my friends the message." Said Valius as he writes the message to his comrades Reius & Severina. The message says "Dear Reius & Severina, I packed the essentials & I am ready to go on the journey with you. Make sure to pack only the essentials & meet me at the Dracon Training Grounds. Signed Valius" Valius whistles a messenger bird to deliver the message to Reius & Severina, the Messenger Bird flies up with the message being held by it's talons as it flies off to Reius's & Severina's location. Meanwhile, in the city of Draconia, Reius was talking with his older brother Flarius about the Fenix's Pinion. Reius, during a short pause, took a glimpse of a familiar bird perched on the brick window sill. He walked to the bird and grabbed the scroll from its claws. He read the message and put it back on the talons. Reius grabbed a white knapsack filled with essentials. "Ready to venture, my brother," he told Flarius. "Fare thee well. Come back home when you can," reminded Flarius. Reius proceeded out of the citadel and flapped his dragon wings, ready to fly. At once, he flew to the sky in high speeds and glided toward the Dracon Training Grounds. Meanwhile, on the second floor of Zephyeur Castle, Severina was carrying only a pouch of water, extra clothing, and gold coins. She noticed a familiar bird gliding toward her. It perched on the balustrade while carrying the letter before the princess. She read the letter and called for her older brother, the Ventilus King Joshua. They traded their farewells before Severina flew away using her Ancient Aerokinesis, heading for the Dracon Training Grounds. Back at the Dracon Training Grounds, Valius was seen with his packed bags, filled only with the essentials, waiting patiently for his two friends, Reius & Severina to arrive. A twinkle was seen in the vast Draconian sky. A streak of flames descended and crashed on the training grounds, leaving a small crater from its wake. A familiar Draconian emerged from the grey smoke. "I'm here!" exclaimed the Draconian—Reius Draganea. An entity enveloped in a stream of cyan electricity glided in the air and struck the ground, revealing Severina Zephyrius. She stood up and winked at Valius. "You were waiting for me, aren't you~?" "Yes, I have been waiting for your arrival, Reius & Severina." Answered Valius as he is happy to see Reius & Severina arriving just in time. "Wonderful," Severina replied. "I'm fired up, anyway!" Reius added. "It's a new adventure of a grand era!" "Very well then. Then let our journey commence. We'll be exploring vast places far & wide to see the great landmarks together, meeting new nice people." Said Valius as he began walking on a dirt path with Reius & Severina to begin their journey together. "I'm not sure where to go first, though, Valius~," Severina said. "I see your point, let's check the map to see which location to go first." Said Valius as he checks the map to see which location they would go to first. "We're in the outskirts of Draconia City in Pyronia. We need to venture in the southeast, then to the southwest, the islands named Wyvern's Teeth," said Severina. "Your very smart Indeed. Alright then, our first stop is the islands of the Wyvern's Teeth. This could be interesting, don't you think?" asked Valius. Severina took on a serious tone. "Yes, interesting, but do you think that the Wyvern's Teeth is where our first adventure begins? We are to the southeast, where the village of Crystherum is found. I am to apologize for not finishing everything in mind." "Wow, that escalated quickly," Reius commented. "Oh, I apologise for not specifying it more clearly. Alright, a village of Crystherum, it makes me wonder what are these fascinacting new species are like & their origin. Shall we?" Asked Valius as he prepares to head south-east from here with Severina & Reius. "I strongly presume that they are natural Pyronians," said Severina, walking with the two warriors. "I think I just dropped by the place," responded Reius, remembering his first visit in Crystherum. "Well now, maybe you can give us a tour of the village so we can get to know the village better. How does that sound?" Asked Valius as he also walks with Reius & Severina. "Sure, no prob," Reius replied. "All is well, then," Severina commented. Valius nodded, continues down south-east, knowing that the journey has begun. Part 1: Journey Begins, South-East Path, Village of Crystherum Valius is seen following the path south-east with Severina & Reius, while looking around the scenery. Reius gazed upon the fields of chrysanthemums. "It calms my head," he said. Severina inserted a red chrysanthemum flower behind her left ear. She put up a mild smile. "Very nice, the scenery is beautiful out here, even the flowers are blooming with a mixture happiness of the sunshine & the well moist water from the fine chance of rain weather," said Valius as he smells the flowers. "These flowers are adapted to this environment," explained Reius. "It is very peaceful" responded Valius. "What, are we staying here for eternity or are we going to the village at once?" Severina asked rhetorically. "I'm going to pretend I didn't answer that. Besides, it's better to slow down & look at the scenery, I got time, we all do. Anyway, let's keep moving." Said Valius as he keeps on moving to the village, unaware of an Antiquian watching them from the fields, feeling shy to meet them. "Pardon my unsightly manners," said Severina. She felt the presence of someone and took a glimpse of an Antiquian behind them. "Halt for a while, you two." "What took your attention, milady?" asked Reius. Severina looked at the Antiquian watching them from the fields. Valius looks on in suspicious "What's this then?" He said as he noticed the Antiquian. The Antiquian looked on with a smile on his face & said "Hello" in a calm, yet creepy manner. "Don't be afraid." "Greetings, young man. What's your name?" Reius asked. Severina, while smiling behind Reius, secretly prepared her halberd just in case, in response to Valius' observation. "I don't have a name. I'm sorry." Responded the Male Antiquian. Valius felt a bit surprised that the Male Antiquian doesn't have a name at all. "How strange. A fellow Antiquian with no name." "I am severely concerned," Severina said as she walked towards the nameless man. "PHOTOS promises all Antiquians to give each of them a name using the persons who care for them the most as his instruments for his special plan. Why do you, of all entities, have no name at all? Where art thine mother and father?" she asked him. The Nameless Male Antiquian didn't speak as he walked away without any remorse. "Wait, come back! We have so many questions about your life mysteries." Said Valius, trying to stop the nameless male Antiquian from leaving, but in a friendly manner. "This is surreal, an Antiquian with no name. How was that possible?" "His existence is strange, I say. Moreover, he does not display any form of respect towards the royals," said Reius, crossing his arms. "Something smells fishy. But we can't tell what it is. It is unlike an Antiquian to show no respect whatsoever." Said Valius, wondering why the nameless male Antiquian didn't respond. "Either that or he's just being shy." "I have to say, there is no excuse for disrespect, yet it really feels odd," Severina said. "Indeed. Anyways, let's keep going. There's no telling if we ever run into him again." Said Valius as he continue going down the path to the village with Severina & Reius, but still wonder why would their be a Nameless Antiquian in existence. In the village... "We have arrived, I see," said Severina. "It's just a small village, but it looks awesome, y'know?" complimented Reius, gazing upon the two-storey brick houses with crenellated walls on top, resembling medieval towers. "Well, we need to drop by the nexus hall. We need the Lady of Crystherum to help us with some information." "Hmm, we need to ask her about the southwest archipelago and history of precedent nameless Antiquians. If she knew..." wondered Severina. "There's only one way to find out. Let us go find the Lady of Crystherum." Said Valius as he begins searching around the village for the Lady of Crystherm with Reius & Severina. "Reius, Severina, let's spread out, we'll cover more ground of the village that way" Reius immediately responded, "More like: I'll show you the way. We'll save more time this way. Let us go forth, shall we?" Severina nodded her head in agreement. "He's right. He knows the village well. You need to remember our capabilities too, you know. It's not just you." "Right sorry. I do have one question, about what you said earlier after the nameless Antiquian left. What is this about PHOTOS having a special plan? Is it a secret we can't know?" Asked Valius, filled with questions about the special plan. "By Zephyr, don't you know about it? You're an Antiquian, you know. As one, you are supposed to be familiar about it," Severina answered. "It's to gather all the Antiquians sealed by PHOTOS' embodiment beneath Astralis, the cosmic continent on centermost Antiquus. Bear that in mind; it's basics of learning the Ancient Codex at magic school," said Reius. "Not if you did not do so, if it is true..." "It appear that I have been training so much in my life, that I did not know about it, all I can think about is protecting my homeland from any incoming invaders. My apologies. Since when did we all know about this special plan?" Asked Valius, wondering about the special plan itself. "From magic school," Reius answered in chorus. "Interesting. Now then, let's continue on & figure out this nameless problem." Said Valius as he continue to follow Reius & Severina, unaware of 3 more female Antiquians watching them. In the citadel... While they are sitting on the antique benches in the citadel's lounge, a fair woman with long brown hair and dressed in a white ruffled blouse paired with a long orange dress with floral prints. "Greetings, Lady Chrysthine," greeted Reius. "Oh, greetings, Reius of Draconia. I see you've brought thine friends with thee. Is everything fine in the city?" "Yes, milady," Reius answered. "Anyways, I wanna introduce to you my friends. This is Severina and the other is Valius." "Severina of the famed Zephyrius clan? I am greatly familiar with thee, thy Highness," Chrysthine told Severina. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Lady Chrysthine," said Severina. "How fareth your brother King Joshua, miliege?" Chrysthine asked her. "He's doing very well during his reign," Severina answered. "And this warrior here named Valius? I perceive that a surge of two powers is within him," Chrysthine observed. "Why yes. I am a Dracofenixian. My father is a dragon & my mother a phoenix. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Said Valius, showing respect to the fair Lady Chrysthine. "That explains everything. A child of two legends! Who art thy Draconian father and thy Fenixian mother? I am intrigued," asked Chrysthine. Valius answered, "My father is known as 'Meteorius Avidracon' and my mother is known as 'Solearia Phoenesia'." "The famed 'Meteorius', the former ruler of Draconia City, is your father? I believe that you have inherited his indomitable strength and overflowing compassion for his people. Your Fenixian mother, too. She is just as soft as her heart," Chrysthine remarked. "Thank you for your kind words of my mother & father. But you see, there is a reason why Reius, Severina & I came to you. You see the reason being is that we have a problem. We need your help identify the nameless Antiquians we saw earlier today." Said Valius. "I have knowledge of that phenomenon, but it is not natural for a Antiquian to lack a name. I believe that those without a name are neglected at birth. Speaking of one, I encountered a strange man while I was out in the outskirts of the village. I asked him his name, but he told me that he has no name and left immediately." "I see... So she surely met one," Reius said. "This is very odd. We need to solve that mystery & figure out the nameless Antiquian's existence." Said Valius, however he heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Chrysthine slowly stood up and opened the door. Three Female Antiquians are seen at the door, saying "Hello" in unison. "Um... Hi...?" Said Valius, a bit surprised to see three female Antiquians at the door. The First Female Antiquian said "Don't be afraid" The Second Female Antiquian said "We're here." The Third Female Antiquian said "To keep you company" Valius turns to Chrysthine & ask "Excuse me, Chrysthine? Who are these three women?" "I know them not, but I sense something ominous in their gestures. They are able to speak in unison, as if they are of the same mind," inferred Chrysthine while she stepped back. "Be careful, you guys! This might be a trap of sorts!" Reius stood up valiantly. "Worry not, milady. We're ready whenever you are!" Severina is observing the gestures of the three strange Antiquian women. The Three Female Antiquians stare at the group, tilting their heads a bit sideways. "Tell me, what are your names?" Asked Valius to the 3 Female Antiquians. "We have no name" Said the 3 Female Antiquians in unison. "Were being followed." Said Valius in response to the answer. "Just as expected," Severina said. She began to speak in a forceful manner toward the three nameless women. "Surely you know of one of your fellows: a nameless Antiquian man. I ask of thee: what are you up to? As the princess of Ventilus, I oblige you three to answer me now. Otherwise, you shall experience the consequences." "Milady, what in the name of Shielpheus are you doing? Do you not hear your tone?" Reius told her. "I sense an omen behind their bearings. Do you not notice such a thing?" Severina retorted. "Now, I command you to answer me immediately with everything you know about yourselves and your fellow," she obliged the three nameless Antiquian women. The Three Nameless Female Antiquians leave without a response or reaction. "Just like the Nameless Male, we've encountered. We've got a pattern." Said Valius. "We can't let these 4 Nameless Antiquians slip away from us." Reius nodded. "Yeah, that's insulting, right, Severina?" He asked, but no one is there. "Severina?" Severina acted immediately after they left. To stop them, she teleported at the front of the three women. "I do not tolerate evasion from obligation. Now, answer me or else I'll have you sentenced to death immediately!" Valius notice something shocking behind Severina. "Severina, behind you!" Behind Severina is the Nameless Male Antiquian, ambushes at Severina from behind, trying to knock her out. Reius intervened, clashing with the nameless man with his fist. The Nameless Male begins fighting against Reius, after he got punched by him, trying to throw punches & kicks at him. Reius stepped back and brandished his sword Thalassus. He charged at the nameless man and swung his sword toward him. Valius notice the Nameless Female Antiquians about to attack Severina, but Valius intervened as well by using his axe to push them back, not to harm them "Back you trio of trouble! Back! Back!" The 3 Nameless Females were pushed back by Valius' axe, hissing in anger. "Kill them not, my friends," Severina told the two warriors. "We shall put them into interrogation. First, we must restrain them!" she proclaimed. She reached forth his palm, causing two barriers of pressurized air to surround the nameless man and the three nameless women. The 4 Nameless Antiquians were trapped inside the barriers, trying to get out, but to no avail. "Are you alright, Severina? Did they hurt you?" Asked Valius, as he checks up on Severina to see if she's ok. "I am all right—thank you for the concern," Severina replied. "Now, let us begin the interrogation, shall we?" "I'm in!" Reius responded. "Now then. Where did you 4 come from & why follow us?" Asked Valius, beginning the interrogation on the 4 Nameless Antiquian. The Male Antiquian speaks "We do not know. We have no known birthplace & only one directive that we will never speak of to you." Severina slanted her eyebrows, decreasing the oxygen levels in the pressurized air barriers. "Do you even know what you're talking about? Tell us not and suffer, or tell us and you are freed from the low-oxygen barriers." "And how did you exist without any names during your birth?" Added Valius. "Not birth... Created..." Said the First Nameless Female, as she, plus the other 3 Nameless Antiquians were crushed by the air barriers, disintergrated into strange purple magic sand in a puff of smoke. The air barriers faded away, leaving the magic sand. Valius was surprised & shocked at the same time at what has happened & said "Good heavens! They disintegrated!" "Created?" Severina wondered. "That would surely mean..." "This may not mean they are naturally created," thought Reius. "We need to consult my brother," Severina suggested. "Reius, please gather the sand in a pouch—an investigation is in priority." "Yes, milady," Reius answered. He took a pouch from his knapsack and grabbed a handful of magic sand on the ground with his right hand. Afterwards, he poured the substance in the pouch. "Created by who exactly? Every creation has their creator. And if we need to figure out who these 4 nameless Antiquians' creator is, then we need to search for more clues." Said Valius. "...of course, our Creator PHOTOS didn't create them himself. Their complete apathy gives me an idea of their being. They do not seem to carry souls but only life. Basically, they are animals, unfortunately. How dare the person who created them defile the circle of life!" Severina spoke. "We need to find his creator. Before that, are we going back to Zephyeur, milady?" asked Reius. "Yes, Reius," replied Severina. "Valius, you coming with us?" Valius nods in approval & said "Anything for respects of the legendary PHOTOS. It's time to solve the mystery." Part 2: Zephyeur Castle, The Mystery of the Unnamed Clones In Zephyeur Castle... Joshua was sipping his afternoon tea in the dining hall. Caitlineia is brushing her azure hair with her right hand. A knock was heard on the entrance door of the hall. "Come in," Caitlineia said. Severina and Reius went inside in a gentle manner. Valius enters inside as well "Greetings, we need to see your majesty, Joshua. Is he home?" He asked. "Yes, Valius. How may I help you?" asked Joshua. "Have a seat first." "Tell me, do you remember when the Legendary PHOTOS, our creator, happen to name all of us for a special occasion?" Asked Valius. Joshua sighed. "Our parents name us; PHOTOS uses them as instruments. And what special occasion do you mean? If you mean the gathering in Astralia during the endtimes, it is not considered one of them." "Thanks for the tip, boss," Reius said. "It's all in the Codex. Only the most remote entities have not read it." "Well, it does not mean that they don't believe in PHOTOS' existence," Severina countered. "Speaking of legendary, he can be one in the sense of power but he does exist anyway." "Correct," Joshua affirmed. "Valius, bring me tidings of your journey with these two so that I will help you." "You see, while we're on a journey, we have actually come across 4 Antiquians, one male & three females & guess what? Those 4 Antiquians we've come across had no names at all." Said Valius, speaking the truth. "Did you talk to them directly?" Joshua asked. "Um, they first talked to us. They were creepy..." Severina described them. "They talked as if they were half-dead," Reius said. "I see," Joshua said. "They might be dead people controlled by necromancy. Or if not..." "If they were dead people, they would reek of their stench, but those nameless Antiquian did not smell like you expected, brother," Severina told him. "So they might be different. Say, have you brought physical information from them for me to analyze?" "If I can see it, maybe here is your answer," Reius said, lending Joshua four pouches of magic dust to him. "Wonderful," Joshua replied. He opened the pouches and saw the purple magic dust. "Necromancy magic is associated with pitch-black dust, but these... They're entirely different." "I see, but more to the point, someone has created 4 unnamed clones. It feels like someone is defying the laws & plans of PHOTOS. But we don't know who. We need help on solving the mystery." Said Valius, as he tries to figure out the clone magic dust. "Simple," Joshua replied. "It might be a user of Mitokinesis, a secret magic that allows the user to form organic clones of itself, but may vary in gender when he or she wants to." "I thought it's forbidden nowadays," Reius wondered. "Yet why does one practice such magic?" "It is, but they do what they can to make use of forbidden magic they have in clandestine methods," Joshua answered. "Mitokinesis..." Severina muttered. "I must check the library for more information." "Very well, then. Let's proceed with seeking information about Mitokinesis & the history of it's users." Said Valius. "Gotcha," agreed Reius. In the Zephyeur Athenaeum, the great arcane library of Zephyeur Castle... Valius begins searching through the books to find any information about the history of Mitokinesis & it's users, with the group. "Hmmm..." Reius looked around the library. He seemed to experience more difficulty more than his companions because he is not used to study in libraries when he was still at magic school. Severina, on the other hand, has found a section of books containing information about Ancient Archonian Magic. "Since Mitokinesis is strongly associated with life, it might be one of Ishtukham's primary affinities. Checking in this shelf won't hurt," she contemplated. She levitated and searched for books each row. Valius continues checking through more of the books & said "Has anyone find anything about Mitokinesis?" "I have," Severina answered. She held a large white tome with golden accents on its cover pages. "This is a tome of the Ancient Archonian Magic's derivatives. Check this out," she suggested as he flipped through the pages. "Nice one, milady!" exclaimed Reius in a hushed tone. "I'm sure there are many books like that in the shelf you are searching on," he said as he walked to the book section where Severina is. "Excellent idea." said Valius as he walk up to the book section where Severina is at as well & began searching there. "Here it is," Severina said. She is reading on a page that contains information about the affinities of the Heavenly Archon Ishtukham and their standard derivatives. "It seems that Mitokinesis is a derivative of Ishtukham's Ancient Mitokinesis." "I see, so it has been a long time." Said Valius as he also found another book about Mitokinesis & begins reading about it. "It's weaker than the Ancient version but it's forbidden unlike its sister branch Biokinesis. Well, since the summoning of clones is unethical," Severina explained. "I see. How is it that Mitokinesis is forbidden? It must be a very good reason why. Prehaps it might've tamper with the laws of physics & PHOTOS." said Valius, guessing the good reason why Mitokinesis is forbidden. "You can say that," Severina approved. "Although you just rephrased what I said." She giggled. "Well, if you abuse that power, it becomes highly inhuman unlike most forms of kinesis abuse." "Yeah, because one uses those clones—who are, in fact, still Antiquians—to do their dirty work," added Reius. "Like a puppet master controlling the puppets. The question is 'Who is the Puppet Master'?" Asked Valius, wondering who the puppet master is to the 4 Clones. "Questions answered, more questions added," Reius said. "We need to check the list of its users." "Since it's very rare, I highly doubt anyone has that," Severina added. "The only solution is to ask anybody who have seen anything suspicious or anyone that has Mitokinesis powers" said Valius. More Coming Soon Category:Roleplays